


la parfum de fleurs

by psharp10



Category: DBSK | Tohoshinki | TVfXQ | TVXQ
Genre: Alternate Universe - Shapeshifters, M/M, Ravens, Wolves
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-15
Updated: 2017-02-15
Packaged: 2018-09-24 16:48:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,305
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9771161
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/psharp10/pseuds/psharp10
Summary: When Yunho is five years old, his mother tells him about this special friend that each wolf makes.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [boonies](https://archiveofourown.org/users/boonies/gifts).



> happy (belated) birthday san!!! i'm sorry i'm late, this is something, i guess, and i hope u enjoy it /o/  
> ilu ♡
> 
> here's how i came to write it -> [hopefully this explains the fic](http://boonies.tumblr.com/post/128181998186/notverygeneric-mautlin-did-you-kno-where)
> 
> also i still don't know how to title things. and i'll proofread this later \o/
> 
> ([music to listen to while reading](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=7XrVfXao_wU))

When Yunho is five years old, his mother tells him about this special friend that each wolf makes. He's still in his puppy form as his mother holds him close in her lap. He tries his best to listen to everything she tells him, but she's also scratching just to the right of his ear the way he likes it and he feels awfully sleepy. So somewhere in between something about a raven and chasing, he falls asleep.

 

-

 

At the age of eight, Yunho is once again reminded of this. He's in his human shape this time, when his mother tells him of the friendship bond that forms between a raven and a wolf. He listens intently to each and every word that she says, absorbing all the information.

 

Each wolf has a unique bond with a raven, and they become friends for life - or have at least some sort of close relationship, his mother remains fairly vague on that. There's no specific age for when they meet up and have this bond formed, but it's usually an early age, for some going up until their last teen years.

 

Yunho gets to meet his mother's raven friend while they're all in their human form. He's a bit in awe of how close they are, how they move together, how they work together. Then and there he decides that he too will do his best to have a good relationship with his raven friend, whenever he meets them.

 

-

 

When Yunho turns ten, he gets to go out and assist his mother on the hunt. He stays in his puppy form the night before too, just to be in the best shape for tomorrow's run and chase. He anyway prefers the wolf form to the human one.

 

His mother's raven friend joins them, and Yunho, for the first time, gets to experience another side to the raven-wolf friendship. The raven helps signal whenever danger is nearby, helps stalk the prey, and when it's all over, they enjoy the food together and play games afterwards.

 

The outing makes Yunho appreciate the friendship even more, makes him restless to meet his own raven friend.

 

-

 

Six years later, Yunho finally meets his friend.

 

He’s on a hunt on his own, finally having transitioned from being a pup to a wolf earlier in the year. The forest is Yunho’s second home, he’s grown up in here too, not just where his pack lives. But still, there are times when he’s too excited that he slips up.

 

That’s what happens on this hunt as Yunho’s back paw catches on a tree root and he tumbles down. A raven caws from above, a belated warning.

 

“I _warned_ you,” the raven says, swooping down lower.

 

Yunho whines.

 

“Okay so it was a bit late, but, I did my job,” the raven continues, landing down on a low tree branch.

 

The raven’s gaze is piercing and when Yunho meets it, he can’t look away. Cliché as it is, something clicks at that moment and Yunho feels a burst of euphoria. He knows then that he’s found his friend. The Friend.

 

-

 

“Changmin,” the raven - _Changmin_ \- says. He’s in human form now, so Yunho should refer to him as that, rather than a raven, really. “That’s my name.”

 

“Changminnie,” Yunho tries it out, shuffles around a bit to get more comfortable on the grass. His shorts are a bit itchy, he still prefers the wolf form - no need for clothes then. “I’m Yunho.”

 

He follows it up with a smile and Changmin’s momentarily blinded by how bright it is and so he dips his feet into the stream - a much needed distraction.

 

“Yeah, I know,” Changmin says, dipping in his fingers too, the water’s cool in the muggy heat of the day. He pauses, that sounded a bit rude, so he fixes his tone. “Nice to meet you.”

 

Yunho’s smile softens a bit more. “Do you wanna play?”

 

“ _Yes_.” Changmin smiles back.

 

-

 

Time goes as by as it always does and things fall into place, as they always do. Changmin accompanies Yunho for hunts and lazy, leisurely walks around the forest.

 

Sometimes - most times - he also manages to egg Yunho on until they tire themselves out from playing and chasing around. Then they spend the evening near a stream, cooling off and eating whatever they caught that day.

 

Yunho realizes what having a raven friend - his The Friend - truly means and he enjoys every moment of it. Changmin’s caws are loud and annoying, but Yunho doesn’t mind. His jokes and snarky comments are sharp and biting, but Yunho likes them all the same. He likes it even more when they’re lazy and tired and Changmin drapes himself all over Yunho, a bit possessive and a lot touchy.

 

“Changminnie,” Yunho says, ruffling his friend’s hair, “what do you want to do today?"

 

They’ve been sunbathing for the past hour, which they started when Changmin suggested it right after they met up. He was in his human form, claiming laziness when Yunho tilted his head in question, rubbing his nose into Changmin’s palm.

 

He had then suggested sunbathing, poking at Yunho to shapeshift and tossing over a pair of shorts to him. Changmin had successfully ignored the way his heart had skipped a few beats when Yunho had pulled on the shorts and smiled down at him, the sun giving him an angelic glow from behind. Instead, he had pulled down Yunho to lie down next to him on the grass.

 

If a few moments later his body somehow made its way right next to Yunho’s, well, he could blame it on something else.

 

“Changdollie,” Yunho says again, trying to get Changmin’s attention. He flips over, onto his stomach, and lays his head on Changmin’s chest. “Let’s do something fun.”

 

“Hmm, okay, let’s go for a walk.”

 

Yunho pouts. Changmin glances down when he hears no response and then flops his head back onto the grass.

 

“A run, then.”

 

Changmin swears he can almost see Yunho’s tail thumping in excitement.

 

-

 

A raven caws overhead and Yunho tilts his head up, slowly wagging his tail when he sees the familiar bird above.

 

Satisfied, he continues on his way, trotting along the path. The trees provide a nice shade from the heat of the sun and Yunho can hear the occasional flapping of wings, reminding him of Changmin’s presence.

 

In the next two hours, he manages to catch two rabbits for lunch and happily takes them to their usual place for eating.

 

“Rabbit?” Changmin scrunches his nose when he sees what Yunho’s carrying. Yunho’s ears droop a bit, his tail not wagging happily anymore. “We can,” Changmin hurries a bit, lets his mouth run, “we can grill it, it’s ok."

 

He pets Yunho a bit, to make him happier, maybe, and Yunho positively preens under the touch. Changmin flusters and pulls away, muttering something about changing forms and then focusing on removing his shirt so that he can shapeshift back into his raven form.

 

Changmin flies for half the way up the mountain to get to their cave and then comes down to rest on Yunho’s back as they climb up.

 

They’re about to reach their cave when Changmin hears a suspicious noise from behind a bush. His claws curl down subconsciously, biting into Yunho’s soft fur. The wolf whines and Changmin startles.

 

He immediately pulls back his claws and stumbles a bit. His first thought is to massage the area, make Yunho feel good again - not hurt him. And before he knows it, Changmin’s turned back into a human - a very naked human - and is still sitting on Yunho’s back as he massages the area where his claws had scratched Yunho.

 

Yunho lets out a confused whine and stops, turning his head to look at what’s happened. Changmin’s fingers continue to rub gentle circles on Yunho’s back. Yunho’s eyes widen when he takes in the scene and the tips of Changmin’s ears are burning.

 

The thing is, neither of them are really thinking properly, so Yunho also shapeshifts at that moment, and then they’re in an entangled mess of naked limbs. With two dead rabbits to the side.

 

“Are you okay?” Yunho asks, breathing a bit heavily. He gently rubs his thumb over Changmin’s cheek, his other hand resting on the younger’s waist.

 

“Yeah,” Changmin replies, trying not to look at anywhere else except Yunho’s face. Even the back of his neck is feeling too hot now. His cheeks too.

 

“I should-” Changmin begins to say, he’s still on top of Yunho, it must be a bit uncomfortable for the older, “I’m-”

 

Yunho’s hand curls, his arm wrapping more firmly around Changmin’s waist, a touch possessive. It’s an unspoken answer, so Changmin stays like that. It’s just for a few more moments, he says to himself in his mind, and he hopes that a few more moments mean more than _just_ a few more moments.

 

-

 

“Moon Moon.”

 

“What?” Yunho’s ears perk up, even though he’s in human form. Changmin finds it incredibly cute, but he’s not going to voice that out.

 

“That’s what I’m going to call you from now on,” Changmin says, diverting his gaze from Yunho’s cute ears.

 

“What does it mean?” Yunho asks, curiosity piqued. He breaks of a piece of bread and gives it to Changmin. It’s homemade - Yunho’s mother’s made it - and it’s Changmin’s favorite.

 

Changmin stuffs the piece of bread in his mouth, to avoid this out a bit longer. “It’s just something I found on the internet.”

 

“Oh, cute, so like a nickname?” Yunho places a some meat on his piece of bread and messily dips it in some sauce before eating it. Changmin grimaces at the sight of the breadcrumbs in the sauce, but then ignores it.

 

“Yes,” Changmin takes another piece of bread, “something of that sort.”

 

Yunho doesn’t _really_ need to know the truth, the full explanation, behind the nickname.

 

-

 

On Changmin’s twentieth birthday, a coming of age year, Yunho gifts him a handmade bracelet. The characters drawn on the wooden beads aren’t the neatest, or the most recognizable, but it’s something that Yunho made himself for Changmin, so Changmin loves it.

 

He wears it every day from then on, at least when he is in his human form. And in return, two weeks later, he gifts Yunho a matching bracelet.

 

“Consider it a birthday gift,” Changmin says, when Yunho looks at him, with eyebrows raised.

 

“But by birthday was three weeks ago,” Yunho replies.

 

“A belated birthday gift then,” Changmin amends, and then sighs.

 

Yunho accepts it, beaming up at Changmin as he holds out his wrist for Changmin to put the bracelet on. It feels a bit like a mark of possession, something that tells others _Yunho is mine, you fuckers_ , and Changmin feels heat simmer low in his belly at that thought.

 

“Thank you, Changdollie,” Yunho says, when Changmin’s tying the ends of the bracelet around his wrist. He’s close enough that Yunho easily leans even closer and pecks Changmin on the cheek. Changmin’s fingers slip up a bit, so he ties the knot a bit tighter.

 

-

 

On Yunho’s twenty-fifth birthday, he realizes that it’s been almost ten years since he met Changmin.

 

“Do you ever think about that?” Yunho asks, after voicing out his thoughts. “How much time has passed. How quickly it has all gone by.”

 

And Changmin thinks of their summers, where they lazed around under the sun and then cooled off in the streams. He thinks of their springs where they played games until late evening, and of their winters, which they spent in their cave with multiple blankets and a small fire that took at least an hour to start.

 

“Sometimes,” he replies. “But it was spent well, and I enjoyed most of it.”

 

“Not all of it?” Yunho teases, grinning and looking at Changmin out of the corner of his eyes. “Enjoyed your random moments of shapeshifting too?”

 

“Don’t tease,” Changmin says, pulling on Yunho’s ear because it’s close and because that’s all that Changmin can think of doing so that he doesn’t kiss Yunho instead. Yunho’s lips are very pink right now, and Changmin’s tempted.

 

Yunho laughs, loud and unabashed. Changmin’s just a bit in love.

 

-

 

When Changmin turns twenty-six, Yunho finally gives in.

 

“It’s been long enough,” Yunho says, before he does it, “and I’m sure you understand this too.”

 

They’ve been playing around, teasing the boundaries, for so long now. Yunho toys with his bracelet before he says anything. When he talks, he looks at Changmin and only at Changmin.

 

“Consider it your birthday gift,” he continues, and then cups Changmin’s cheek, leaning in close to finally, _finally_ , kiss him on the lips.

 

Changmin responds immediately, after all he’s been waiting for this as long as Yunho has.

 

“Finally,” he murmurs when they pull away to breathe. Yunho laughs, a bit breathless, and Changmin smiles.

 

“Took us a bit of time, but we’re here now,” Yunho says, smiling back and licking his bottom lip. Changmin’s gaze flicks down. He hums in agreement and leans in for another kiss.

 

-

 

At the age of thirty, Yunho confesses again.

 

“This might be a bit weird to say,” he takes in another deep breath, hesitating a bit, “and I’m not quite sure how to explain this-”

 

“Trust me, hyung, it’s okay,” Changmin reassures, linking their pinkies together.

 

“I want to make you mine.”

 

Changmin’s breath hitches.

 

“I want to say...that you’re mine,” Yunho continues.

 

“I want that too,” Changmin replies. There’s nothing else on his mind right now.

 

-

 

The next morning, Yunho wears the hickeys proudly. When Changmin presses down on one, just to see Yunho hiss and then for the lust to flash in his eyes, Yunho retaliates by sucking another one on the junction between Changmin’s neck and shoulder.

**Author's Note:**

> maybe i'll continue this one day, explore this au a bit more, it was fun to write~


End file.
